A través del vidrio
by Vistoria
Summary: Necesitaba verte, fue todo lo que dijo, pero con eso bastaba para sonreirle y expresarle que ella ansiaba lo mismo.


**_Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_La idea y narracion de éste fic, es de mi completa autoria._**

* * *

**A través del vidrio.**

Luego de la conocida masacre del clan Uchiha, cuyos verdaderos motivos fueron descubiertos muchos años después, el clan Hyuuga dejó de tener competencia, pasando a ser la familia más respetada y poderosa de Konoha. Dentro de éste importantísimo linaje, destacó uno de los miembros pertenecientes a la rama secundaria, que desde siempre había sido denigrada y mal vista al interior de la orgullosa familia.

Neji Hyuuga aprendió por sí solo las técnicas ocultas de su clan, las cuales desde siempre habían sido sólo utilizadas por aquellos que nacieron bajo la sombra de la rama principal, por lo cual muchos de los altos mandos de la familia debieron reconocer que el chico tenía un talento excepcional.

Haciendo de lado su orgullo y soberbia, el joven Hyuuga aprendió a perdonar a los de su clan luego de enterarse de la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre; odio que con el pasar de los años quedó escondido en alguna parte de su corazón de hielo.

Aún cuando su pensamiento fue completamente modificado, dejando de creer en el destino y que su vida estaba programada, Neji continuó conservando aquel semblante serio que siempre había tenido. Su mirar seguía siendo de prepotencia aunque esto no representara precisamente que se sentía superior a los demás; simplemente se trataba de haber crecido de esa manera y eso era algo que no había logrado cambiar.

Con el pasar de los años se había convertido en un hombre maduro, muchos más de lo que siempre lo fue; se había vuelto más fuerte, más inteligente e incluso un poco más persona.

Existió, desde siempre, una persona única que había logrado derretir la coraza con la que protegía su cuerpo y sobre todo su corazón; Tenten Ama, su compañera de equipo y academia, su amiga, su antigua novia.

Llegó un momento en su vida en que ya no fue capaz de seguir soportando esa extraña sensación al verla y estar con ella, simplemente le aterraba aquello tan extraño que sentía, pero que sin embargo le causaba una sensación tan placentera que sencillamente era como si volara, como si todo estuviera en paz y junto a ella se sintiera feliz. Finalmente había juntado el valor necesario para hacerle conocer a su amiga lo que realmente sentía, enterándose de inmediato que por el corazón de ella pasaba la misma extraña sensación, desde ese mismo día se hicieron novios compartiendo una relación mucho más profunda que antes. Lamentablemente esa felicidad se había acabado el día en que él mismo no supo que hacer con ella; cobarde y miedoso prefirió terminar con la relación que ambos sostenían antes de seguir levitando en aquella nube de algodón en la que todo parecía ser tan fácil. Su propio pesimismo lo obligó a rechazar aquella felicidad que tanto había anhelado.

Caminando sin rumbo por las oscuras y solitarias calles de la aldea pensaba en ella, recordaba su compañía, sus besos, sus caricias, aquella fragancia tan exquisita que poseía su cuerpo de mujer, rememoraba sus gemidos de placer que él mismo le provocaba; la extrañaba entera, la ansiaba y necesitaba, pero sentía tanto miedo, era tan cobarde que no se atrevía a ir a buscarla para pedirle perdón.

Tenten poco le hablaba luego de que él la dejara, aunque tampoco la veía mucho, al menos no tanto como antes solía hacerlo y como ahora quería. Neji sabía las razones, era tanto lo que la conocía que simplemente entendía que ella no quisiera verlo ni hablarle; él le había echo daño cuando ella lo único que le entregó fue ese amor que él necesitaba y que siempre había querido. Aquel sentimiento que luego de conocerlo y sentirlo se había convertido en una necesidad para él.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos se habían detenido casi por inercia justo en frente del edificio en donde ella vivía, alzó la mirada sólo para enfocar sus opalinos ojos en la ventana del departamento de Tenten. Una sonrisa pequeña y melancólica se dibujó en su inexpresivo rostro mientras su mente se veía consumida por los recuerdos.

Se mantuvo unos minutos en la misma posición sin apartar los ojos de aquella ventana, debatiéndose internamente con sus pensamientos, utilizando la razón para combatir lo que su corazón le ordenaba. Finalmente entendió porque decían que el corazón no entiende de razones ya que siguiendo los consejos del primero, de un salto llegó al piso en el que vivía su castaña mujer y, como si fuese un ladrón, entró con rapidez y agilidad por la ventana entreabierta.

El olor a lavanda que siempre había en el pequeño departamento de la maestra de armas le invadió las fosas nasales, cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo mientras otra tanda de recuerdos azotaban su mente. El lugar se veía solitario; todo en orden, al menos el orden que siempre mantuvo. Él sabía que la chica tenía un concepto muy extraño de lo que aquella pequeña palabra, pero aún así no le molestaba.

Tenten era completamente diferente a cualquier mujer que él conociera; era simple, con eso podía resumirlo todo. Ella no ocupaba largos y eternos minutos en maquillarse, ni vestia ajustadas e incomodas ropas sólo para verse bien. A veces se arreglaba, pero sólo en contadas ocasiones y cuando era absolutamente necesario, también lo hacia cuando estaba a solas con él y quería sorprenderlo, pero mayoritariamente Tenten era una mujer sencilla que no solía preocuparse de nimiedades, eso era lo más le gustaba a Neji, porque ella, con su particular manera de ser, había enamorado al hombre más insensible del planeta.

Agudizando el oído sintió el agua correr, fijó sus opalinos ojos en dirección hacia donde se ubicaba la puerta del baño, acercándose unos pasos sólo para confirmar que el ruido provenía desde ese lugar. A medida que se acercaba el sonido del agua al chocar contra las baldosas del suelo se hacia más fuerte. Ágil y silencioso, como el buen ninja que era, se acercó a la puerta entreabierta, tomando con cuidado la manilla para poder abrirla un poco más comprobando que Tenten estaba en el interior del baño.

Sus agudos sentidos y aquella mente siempre alerta, se adormecieron en el instante en que sus ojos localizaron la figura que se dibujaba a través del vidrio de la ducha; sólo era un cuerpo femenino que se movía bajo la caída del agua, proyectando una sombra negra a través de la puerta corrediza de vidrio que poseía la ducha.

Neji veía atontado el cuerpo de su antigua novia moverse al otro lado del vidrio, continuando tranquilamente con el ritual de enjabonar por todas partes su cuerpo, sin percatarse de la presencia que había usurpado en aquel íntimo lugar.

¿Acaso Tenten estaría tan acostumbrada a sentirlo que ya simplemente no reaccionaba? ¿O quizás ya lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente si él pensaba en ella día y noche?

Por momentos el miedo lo invadió; ella tenía que seguir amándolo de la misma manera que antes, ella debía seguir sintiendo lo mismo, porque a pesar de los tres meses que llevaban separados lo que él sentía no había disminuido nada, mas bien se había echo más fuerte.

A través de aquel vidrio, se proyectaba una imagen tan cercana de la mujer que él amaba. Sabía que lo que hacia no era correcto; irrumpir sin permiso en una propiedad ajena podía considerarse hurto y estaba seguro que las autoridades de la aldea, por más que lo conocieran, no encontrarían razonable la patética escusa de sólo querer y necesitar verla, con la cual se defendería, pero esa era la única verdad.

Su razón perdía constantemente la batalla al tratarse de Tenten, simplemente no podía evitarlo. La extrañaba tanto que incluso se conformaba con verla a través de un vidrio que ni siquiera era transparente; sólo podía ver el contorno de su silueta, una sombra de lo que ella era, porque tampoco tenía la opción de estar más cerca, teniendo que ingeniárselas para esconderse en algún lugar y poder verla, pudiendo así satisfacer su necesidad de Tenten. Y él sabía que la culpa de tener que hacer eso era única y exclusivamente propia.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que la ducha dejó de correr y la puerta se abrió. Frente a Neji, aparecía una mujer desnuda y mojada, la cual lo miraba completamente sorprendida sin reaccionar al verlo justo en frente de ella; estático en su posición, con sus particulares ojos abiertos un poco más de lo habitual, demostrando una pequeña reacción al percibir la profundidad del contacto de sus miradas.

― Necesitaba verte…

Atinó a decir Neji, sin que ella preguntase algo. El corazón de Tenten dio un brinco ansioso, completamente feliz de que finalmente él se atreviera a ir a buscarla y decirle lo que tanto había esperado escuchar.

― Yo también quería verte… te he extrañado.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro del Hyuuga, demostrando abiertamente la felicidad que le producían aquellas palabras. En ese momento decidió que ya no importaba lo que su mente le impusiera, él simplemente quería ser completamente feliz otra vez… junto a ella…

* * *

_¡¡Bienvenidas sean a la segunda temporada de **Vistoria** en Fanfiction!!_

_Prometí que volvería, aunque no estaba completamente segura, pero bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo apoyando la campaña que yo misma inicie hace algún tiempo: un fanfiction con más **Neji&Tenten**, la pareja más grandiosa de Naruto =D_

_Inicie éste temporada con algo cortito y sencilo, historia con la cual quedé realmente conforme porque se expresa lo justo y lo necesario: Neji luchando contra sus propios ideales sólo por Tenten._

_Bueno, la principal razon por la que decidi volver antes de tiempo es porque ya estaba aburrida de meterme en la página y encontrarme con aquellas asquerosas innombrables ¬¬, que parecen crecer en número diariamente... un asco!!_

_Bueno mis queridas lectoras... finalmente he vuelto, nada más que decir._

_Mis antiguas historias iran volviendo de a poco, todoas ellas mejoradas y acompañadas de nuevos proyectos... hay que subir el número de Neji&Tenten a como de lugar y derrocar a aquellas parejas sin razón que involucran a mis personajes favoritos (las que leyeron mis fic antiguos saben a las que me refiero)_

_Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios..._

_Apoyen la causa y pasen por lo momentos._

_Nos vemos próximamente =D_


End file.
